


[Photoset] Инспекция

by Auxtessa, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dolls, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Photography, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auxtessa/pseuds/Auxtessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Первая инспекция на Старкиллере (кукольная история).
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158536
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Челлендж Кайло и Хакса





	[Photoset] Инспекция

**Author's Note:**

> Фигурки Hasbro Black series, 16 см.

Во время первой инспекции на Старкиллере всем понравилось.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/a2/51/EPxmtiur_o.jpg)

Многие штурмовики никогда прежде не видели снега и такой природы.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4a/89/ZHdeqb4r_o.jpgg)

Генерал Хакс думал, что эта планета, с ее суровыми условиями, будет отличным местом для смертоносной базы.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/92/c3/q00ZiRfv_o.jpg)

Капитан Фазма уже представляла, насколько сложные тренировки штурмовиков здесь можно проводить.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/10/31/Ay7jSvEy_o.jpg)

Кайло Рен... ну, он тоже о чем-то думал. Наверняка о делах рыцарей Рен, мрачных и таинственных...

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ec/10/mYZSL8oy_o.jpg)

...Или просто хотел полизать лед.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/21/3d/GNSNXhce_o.jpg)


End file.
